the_nine_tailed_foxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nine Tailed Fox (book series)
Books The Nine Tailed Fox book series is developed by Joshua Scarcella. A cool, slick, slum, tricky teenager. They are a fantasy book series that ties around the Kitsune, or, in English, the nine tailed fox or fox spirit. A youkai that comes from tales in Japanese, Chinese, and Korean mythology. The book series are set and planned to have five books to the series. Each being developed of course by Joshua. These mythical stories will take you through a journey through, hell, earth, and the heavens, maybe beyond, as you follow the main protagonist in the story, Ben Hill. Plot The book's plot revolves around the Australian teenager and main protagonist, Ben Hill that lives in the city, Cairns. Ben, in the book, travels with his parents, to Japan. Their later plans, after Japan, were to travel to the United States and the United Kingdom. However, over in Japan, as Ben was visiting his supposedly, grandfathers old house, he discovers his first encounter with the supernatural, and, a magical weapon, that will take him to the heavens. The gods in the heavens look at Ben and are intrigued at him. There, he learns about nine tailed foxes, and the many demons, gods, villains, and sacred items. He learns different art styles of both martial arts and wizardry. Eventually, he succeeds in both his physicality and magical tests provided by the mentor in the story, Sensei. Sensei, brings Ben to the front line to serve in the heaven's special force called, The Nine Tails, a group ironically consisting of nine members, of course, these nine being kitsune. Ben is then a heroic kitsune, who works with The Nine Tails, where their primary goal, is to end all supernatural activity on earth, that comes from the underworld or as most people call it, Hell. The underworld, contains demons that intend to hunt, prank, and horrify human beings. Ben and this force work together to secure peace and protect humanity from the underworld's king, Lord Satan, the king of devils, and his followers. Aggravating Accusations Q. Is this book inspired by Naruto? A. No, and I swear to the underworld if another bloody person says that... Q. Your ntfs are Mary Sue's!!!! A. That's exactly why they are considered immortal, in this case, in the books, that's kind of dangerous being immortal. Plus, a whole handful of things can kill nine tailed foxes. Q. What in carnation is an ntf? A. The acronym for nine tailed fox, when will people start to understand that? Q. B B B B BUT!! This isn't Japanese or Chinese or Korean culture, some of these demons don't even exist!!!!! A. ITS FICTION!!! It's my own take on it. It means, the characters. Although the book contains facts that are real about nine tailed foxes, I also made my own interpretation of what they could do and what other demons looked like. Hell! I even made my own gods, demons, and people in the story! I mean come on! Do you really think an Australian kid called Ben Hill, can protrude nine long tails? *Looks behind*... OH SH- Q. Your book is total s***. A. That aggravates me when you say that just off the bat without giving any proof. Could you give me at least one piece of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? I want to make my next book better :D